<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TMNT: Tales of Magenta by peasandrice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742875">TMNT: Tales of Magenta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasandrice/pseuds/peasandrice'>peasandrice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2012 is my childhood, Family, Maybe angst, Mutant Reader, Other, Reader-Insert, Tags Are Hard, eee, just an idea of the top of my head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasandrice/pseuds/peasandrice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hamato Yoshi... or 'Splinter' had a second daughter.. and unidentical-twin too Karai.. and she managed to come back with him to New York? What if she was there when he was walking back from the pet shop.. and became a mutant too? (Or my terrible late-night reader insert combined with my childhood show)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello &amp; Leonardo &amp; Michelangelo &amp; Raphael (TMNT), Donatello (TMNT) &amp; Reader, Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Leonardo (TMNT) &amp; Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT) &amp; Reader, Raphael (TMNT) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TMNT: Tales of Magenta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoyed, please leave suggestions/advice in the comments!</p><p>These are some notes to explain the character better:</p><p>Hamato Miyako | Twin to Hamato Miwa | "Lisa"</p><p>DOB: 11. 13. 1996</p><p> Notes: Hamato Miyako or "Lisa" was mutated on by an alien substance known as 'mutagen' in an accident outside of a pet shop in New York, 12. 18.1997. This same incident also triggered the genetic change in her father, Hamato Yoshi, and her half brothers, a quad-set of turtles later known as Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Leonardo. The following information has been updated to match her genetic change as of 9. 28. 2012.</p><p>SPECIES : H̶u̶m̶a̶n̶  Human/Unkown "Mutant"</p><p>RACE: Asian</p><p>Ethnicity: J̶a̶p̶a̶n̶e̶s̶e̶    Japanese-American</p><p>AGE: I̶n̶f̶a̶n̶t̶  Mid-Teenager</p><p>GENDER: Female</p><p>SKIN TONE: T̶a̶n̶n̶e̶d̶/̶#̶E̶0̶A̶B̶9̶0̶   Tanned|Patches of Magenta</p><p>BODY SIZE/SHAPE: N̶/̶A̶    Pear Shaped/Muscular</p><p>HEIGHT: 7̶"̶    5'6"</p><p>HAIR (STYLE): L̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶F̶u̶z̶z̶/̶S̶t̶r̶a̶i̶g̶h̶t̶  Shoulder/Length, Straight</p><p>HAIR (COLOUR): Black</p><p>EYE (COLOUR): B̶l̶a̶c̶k̶  Violet</p><p>STYLE: Mock Modern 'Ninja' (Costume) | Casual</p><p>ADDITIONAL FEATURES (HUMAN) :<br/>- Freckles<br/>- Medium Scar (Left Foot)</p><p>ADDITIONAL FEATURES (NON-HUMAN) :<br/>- Wings<br/>- SHAPE: 'Hovering Wings'<br/>- COLOUR: Varying shades of Purple, mostly Magenta<br/>- Horns<br/>- SHAPE: NIBHA* | Curves towards Front/Sides<br/>- SIZE: 15 inch<br/>- COLOUR: Dark Black</p><p>*Not Identifiable By Human Animal</p><p>       - Fangs:<br/>SIZE: Medium, not too animalistic but noticeable once mouth opens</p><p>    - Liquid Bone Marrow<br/>SPECIFICS: For most birds, their bones are hollow, allowing for them to fly, making them lighter and more.. breakable. However, for Miyako, her bones do not affect her weight this weight or change her flight, as, during trip, her bones are filled with fast-moving marrow, which weighs very little. However, when a limb/appendage is a struct, or when her wings are retracted (spoilers), the marrow hardens on impact to the density of a bone slightly harder than the average human, leaving her very-not breakable like a bird bud still capable of flight.</p><p>       - Patches of Lilac Skin<br/>SPECIFICS: Around her non-human appendages, a lilac/magenta color is seen first on the skin itself, then turning thicker into an almost plastron thickness of the skin. (Ex: Skin around the forehead, Feet, Back)</p><p>        - Three-Toed Feet/Hands<br/>SPECIFICS: Although she doesn't appear mutated with a specific human-animal, Miyako has three-toed feet/hands identical to those of her half brothers, but colored dark indigo</p><p>ADDITIONAL ABILITIES (HUMAN):<br/>- Ninjitsu<br/>- Intellect<br/>- Gardening<br/>- Sarcasm</p><p>ADDITIONAL ABILITIES (NON-HUMAN):<br/>- Necessary enhanced abilities such as strength<br/>- Cell Manipulation (Although appears later)<br/>-  Able to Retract Mutation (To varying degrees, Non permanently)</p><p>Notes: The following information relates to her personality and backstory.</p><p>Following the incident Ralph Cracked his shell in 1998, Miyako was lost to the sewers, during which time was taken in by the Krang before (accidentally) escaping experimentation at a New York Base during a Krang-Base-Cleaning Sesh. She escaped and was unfollowed back in to the sewer where she again, unexpectedly was reunited with family in 2000.</p><p>PERSONALITY (Traits): Timid, Intelligent, Caring, Stubborn</p><p>ROLE On the Team: The 'Shield'<br/>Miyako is dubbed the shield by trying to Guard her siblings at all costs.<br/>She uses her wings often shields her brothers in her wings, Shields her siblings from danger with her tactical decision making, and regularly defends and takes the blame for her siblings.</p><p>She also protects her siblings through her 'healing' or cell manipulation.</p><p>Although this seems a lot like Leos protective personality, she is not the Leader because shes held back by her insecurities and isn't always confident in her desicions.</p><p>She can also accompany Donnie as The 'Brains', and often does building a strong relationship between the two.</p><p>Weapon: The Ono (Axe)</p><p>Although Splinter wanted to give her the fans, she chose the double-sided axe to fight with. He gave her the Axe, the Double-Sided ness representing fans but also a shield, and the wooden base a metaphor to her similar intellectual interest like Donnie.</p><p>Insecurities:<br/>Miyako often feels like not part of the team, and doesn't like her appearance. Although her human-ish face make use often coupled with her partly retractable mutation, she wishes she was a mutant-turtle, as A) She wants to seem more like her brothers, and B) She feels unidentifiable as she doesn't recognize, coming from a scientists perspective, what animal shes mutated with.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(First, this is the art I did to draw Miyako. Her weapon is also shown, IDK it looks quite weird, but I had fun with it.)</p><p>  </p><p>___________________________________</p><p>12. 18. 1997.</p><p> </p><p>Hamato Yoshi had just left a pet shop in New York, cradling the box of turtles in one arm and pushing his 1-year-old daughter's stroller with the other.</p><p>"MMph! Hmmph!" </p><p>"Miyako," Splinter responded calmly.</p><p>"You need to stop fidgeting in your stroller."</p><p>"No! Turtwels!" She responded stubbornly. </p><p>Splinter sighed with a familiar feeling. He was glad Miyako began speaking early, although her vocabulary was minimal, it could be a bit... tiring.</p><p>"Miyako, Turtles, we are almost there, its just a few more bloc-"</p><p>
  <em>Push</em>
</p><p>Suddenly a strange suited man bumped into Splinter. He decided to follow.</p><p>He followed the man to a dimly litted alleyway,  where the Suited man joined another, holding a body-shaped bag.</p><p>Splinter twitched at that. <em>They have to be holding someone in there!</em></p><p>One of the suited men opened the bag, before holding a gun to the man-<em>thing</em> appearing out of it. </p><p>The person that came out of the bag, tossed onto the gravel, looked to be only vaguely humanoid- sporting a large pair of variously purple-colored wings, large horns, and pointed ears, and a lilac-colored skin.</p><p>The suited man pushed the gun closer to his prisoner's temple.</p><p>"The Chibian will help Krang perfect the Mutagen and Mutagen Reversal. Or the Chibian will be.. exterminated." The suited man spoke.</p><p>"Never shall I or any of my race help with such a thing! We are pioneers of Science, not Villains such as The Krang! I would rather be dead!" He yelled.</p><p>"Very well." The Suited "Krang" spoke.</p><p>Splinter knew he should step in, but first, he had to protect his liabilities.</p><p>"Miyako. Take the turtles and be a quiet girl. Ok?" He whispered.</p><p>Miyako nodded her head coyly, gleefully accepting the turtle box into her arms.</p><p>Splinter inched closer to the Men, before he was interrupted by a</p><p>
  <em>"Squeak"</em>
</p><p>A rat suddenly gave off the secrecy of Splinter, who already began to position his forearms to fight.</p><p>"Go no further. This place is a place where you are not allowed to be in this place. We have been seen in this place by you. So this is not a place that will be left by you." The men ordered as they stiffly walked towards Splinter.</p><p>Splinter suddenly burst into fighting, throwing tactical punches and jabs.</p><p>Unfortunately, this caught the eye of young Miyako, who (wobbled, then kinda fell onto her knees), dropping the turtle tank. (Although she quickly huddled the turtles into her arms)</p><p>"No!!" She screamed out watching her father fighting.</p><p>"There is a small human and four small reptiles over there. Krang sends other Krang to go apprehend them in that place." said one of the suited men, clutching a green glowing canister.</p><p>"Stay away from my daughter and my turtles!" Splinter yelled at him, furiously uppercutting him. </p><p>Unfortunately, this caused the Krang to lose balance, dropping the canister, spilling mutagen everywhere.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>